


And the Heart Skips

by bold_seer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: “The Beatles or Destiny’s Child.”





	And the Heart Skips

  
“The Beatles or Destiny’s Child.” Strange speaks in a low voice. His tone isn’t hostile. Not prodding at a healing wound, offering platitudes, an awkward pep talk like Bruce. “Fleetwood Mac.”  
  
Okay. “What’s that, Stevie Nicks?”  
  
_Stevie_ , _Steve_ , _Doctor Stephen Strange_ should remind him of broken bodies. The fragility of friendship.  
  
Tall and serious, with his robes, cloak and intricate belts, the wizard looks centuries out of time. But _new_. Enough to make Tony want to take the set apart. Figure out, from the stitches, how the pieces fit. The common thread.  
  
“Lineup changes,” says Strange, not missing a beat.  



End file.
